Persona Fate of the Fool
by Thanatos Lord of Death666144
Summary: Awaken by Darkness with no memory of who she is Minako must team with S.E.E.S to fight the shadows and discover her past. This is my first story so I am a little new at this. Read and Review please. I do not own Persona.


I awake to darkness as I feel something like a mask on my face and I move to take it off and my body screams in pain as I take the mask off. As soon as the mask falls off I see the area around me and I feel my heart beat fast. I seem to be on what would be a fridge, the air is green, the moon is yellow, there are random puddles of blood, and there is a giant tower that looks like it was assembled by a child with molding clay. I see the mask I took off me and it is a blue mask with a blank expression and a zero on the forehead. "Where am I, what's happening!?" I ask to no one in particular as I try to remember what I was last doing before this. "Wait…who am I!?" I can't remember anything! My name, my family, nothing! "Got to remember something, got to remember something!" I think as hard as I can when a splintering headache came to me and I remember one thing "Minako…is that my name? Minako…" I slowly get up feeling my muscles ache in pain as I notice that I my clothing which is basic shirt and pants, is torn up in multiple areas, like the stomach for example. I also look into a puddle of blood and see my long reddish brown hair that goes past my neck that is wild and unkempt. Also my eyes that are completely grey even the pupil which scares me. "What the hell happened to me!?"

Just then I hear a voice echo in my head '**Master Minako are you alright?'**

"Who said that!?"

'**Master it is me Orpheus your persona.**' Right when Orpheus said that my head felt like a baseball bat just collided with it.

"That's right I remember, persona, the mask used to protect oneself." I start seeing flashes of a much younger version of myself holding a blue card and crushing it resulting in a giant robot like person with a heart shaped harp and long brown hair appearing behind me and shooting fire out of the harp strings at strange black blobs with red eyes.

'**Master I advise we head to somewhere else before trying to understand what has happened to us.**' Your right Orpheus let's get the hell out of here. I slowly start walking off the bridge into the city ahead of me as I try to remember more.

"I remember that I was fighting creature called shadows, and…" I gasp as my head pounds and I see more flashes of me being surrounded by black blobs in a house which I am assuming is my home and one of them was holding the mask that was on me. "What the hell!? Are those blobs responsible for my memory loss!?"

'**Master I believe that those blobs are the shadows we fought.**' I guess but does that mean I was overpowered and then they did SOMETHING to me!? '**It would seem so.**'

"Great so I have no memory and I have no idea where I am, that's fan-freaking-tastic." I growl as I find myself in front of a dorm entrance when I hear footsteps. I quickly hide in a nearby cardboard box as I see a man with blue hair with black around the edges of his hair in a school uniform. He also brought company in the form of a beautiful woman with long red hair with school uniform that looks like it from the same school as the blue haired man, another man with silver hair and a red vest over his school uniform but his is missing the jacket, a third man who looks around the same age as the guy with blue hair only he has really short black hair that I can barely see under his baseball like cap, and a girl with neck long brown hair around the same age as the previous guy but has a pink version of the school uniform the others are wearing. Also everyone is wearing a red armband with that says 'S.E.E.S' on it. Oh yeah did I forget to mention they all have WEAPONS! The blue haired guy has a katana, the red haired girl has a rapier, the silver haired man has boxing gloves, the cap wearing guys has a claymore, and the girl in pink has a bow and arrows. Not only do they have that, but they all have guns!

"Nice job everyone we successfully saved Fuuka Yamagishi got injuries but came out with no casualties so I say we all deserve a rest." Blue haired guy said.

"Arisato is right the operation was a success and Yamagishi and the other victims are resting in the hospital." Red head added in.

"Yeah, man it sucks we have school tomorrow otherwise I would sleep over the next day." Cap guy added in.

"Yeah but at least we saved Fuuka." Pink girl added in before she opened the door and everyone entered except the blue haired guy.

The guy stared at my hiding spot "Who are you?" He said in a stern and commanding tone as he came over and lifted the box I was hiding in.

"Ummm." Crap crap crap crap crap crap!

"…are you okay?" The guys replaced his stern tone with a worried one at least he is not a kill first ask questions later kind of person.

"Not really no, I have no memory of who I am, and I feel like crap. All I remember of my identity is that my name is Minako." I semi ranted with my grey eyes still locked on his blue eyes.

"Don't worry, my name is Makoto Arisato your safe now." Makoto helped me up from my hiding spot. "First off we should get you inside, and then you can tell us what you remember."

"Alright and thanks."

Makoto smiled at me "No problem Minako." He said as he helped me into the dorm.


End file.
